Yu-Gi-Oh DM Continues: The New Queen
by HelloAmyGirl
Summary: After the big battle with the Thief King Bakura and Yugi,Pharaoh went to the after-life... But he came back! Why? Because there is something from his past that is still unclear..or better said someone... In one moment he was enjoying the day,but in the next one in his life appeared a girl with violet eyes,trying to remember her past-or maybe forget it? Enjoy
1. Season One Trailer

**-Season One Trailer: Return Of The Shadows- ****[hidden]**

_After the big battle with the Thief King Bakura and Yugi,Pharaoh went to the after-life... But he came back! Why? Because there is something from his past that is still unclear..or better said someone... In one moment he was enjoying the day,but in the next one in his life appeared a girl with violet eyes,trying to remember her past-or maybe forget it? Yugi then remembered someone from his childhood,a sweet girl with eyes of and angel and with a soul so fierce not to give up and so hurt to fix everything... then Yami remembered someone from his past,a girl with a broken heart,calm soul but angry when someone wants to know what is that... on her back? She hide something even from herself,but a boy with tan skin knows her secret,but is afraid to tell because he might hurt her...again? He secretly hopes to help her,but will she let him? Then..Bakura remembers someone from his past,a girl with an evil heart,face and look but is actually an little angel in her soul and she isn't afraid to show it... sometime... but if she shows it too much she may do something to unlock the evil..but is that the real reason? He knows what is and believe it or not he is hiding his feelings just to protect her... Then the last expected those three girls remembered someone that they hide from everyone...the girl that is nothing like them,or so they thought? Is she the one that they were fighting the whole time? Or is she the one that actually is trying to save them? Maybe she hide someone from them,just to protect everyone? Guess we will all find out... The Yu-Gi-Oh! Adventure begins again! It's time to save the world from something that is maybe just a rip off,or maybe just a game? The Pharaoh arose to power,but the Queen must find a way to do that too...good she has her friends with her to help... She's not alone and she is thankful for that.._

_Now it's time for the arise of-_

_The New Queen~ _

Yugi heard it again...the screams the pain.. it repeated in his mind..

_"Yugi! Don't forget me Yugi!" _

"W-What?!" Yugi snapped,as he sat up in his bed. It was just a few days sense the Pharaoh left and he already had nightmares... Strange nightmares thought.. Some fire,a girl being taken away when they were playing... He sigh and got back to sleep.

_What Was Once There..._

"Wake up Yugi." Why is that voice familiar? Yugi turned around and saw Pharaoh Atem standing there,his head turned to side.

"P-Pharaoh? Why did you came back?" He asked,still in shock.

"Because he told me to..." The Pharaoh sighed.

"Who?" Yugi asked confused.

_...Returned Again..._

_"Atem. You need to find her..." Atem's father said to him,as he walked trough the Spirit Gate._

_"Who father?" Yami asked. _

_"You will see soon..." His father gave him a smile. "Get her back,son... So our family can be complete..." he said as disappears. Yami blinked. "Her?" _

_...Just to find someone..._

Yami looked at the purple eyed girl. "Who are you?"

The girl moved the hair away from her face,looking the Pharaoh in the eyes. "My name is Katharine. I'm your sisters yami..."

"Sister?!" Yami's eyes widen.

_...Who is still lost in the shadows..._

"I need you brother!" Teodora said,with tears in the eyes. "I know I do. Your everything left to me!"

Yami hugged her. "It'll be okay..." and kissed her forehead lightly. "I don't want to lose you..."

Yugi and Amy watched everything with sadness. "She has lost her soul to the shadows..."

_...But to get her back..._

"Long time no see...Queen..." the gray-eyed man smirked at Teodora.

Her eyes widen. "What?! How do you know?!"

"I can't forget what you did to me...so this is payback time!"

_...They need to defeat someone..._

"You will not take me that easy..." Katharine stand up,smirked and shadows started to surround her.

The boy backed away and fell on the ground. "W-What's with the shadows?!" he asked,as the girl walked over to him.

"Don't you get it?!" she smirked. "I AM the shadows!" with that an golden Egyptian eye appeared on her forehead and everything went blur for a few seconds.

"What did you do to him?!" Yugi yelled.

"I sent him to the Shadows..."

_...That is the source of the light..._

Yugi Moto  
Amy Moto  
Yami Yugi  
Teodora  
Yami Bakura  
Katharine  
Tea Gardner  
Joey Wheeler  
Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba  
Ryou Bakura  
Wern Shinelight  
Lean Shinelight  
Taine Shinelight


	2. Season One,Episode One: Explanations

It was a beautiful day…but not that beautiful to stop people fighting….

''Hahahahahahahahaha!You will never beat me!'' yelled a voice from a top of one building.

''Did you hear that?! Someone must be in trouble!'' said Yugi. ''Lets go and see what's going on up there!'' yelled Joey while pointing at the building.  
While they were running Joey asked Yugi: ''Hey,Yug'... Can ya remind me why do you still have that Millennium Puzzle? I thought that the Pharaoh went to the after life?''  
''Joey,I already told you that. When he was about to leave to the after life the spirit of his father told him that there is something-or better said someone that-that is still blank from his life! He could go to the after life or he could come back and find that person! And he decided to find that person,so he is still a part of me!'' Yugi explained.

''Oh...why did I forget that?'' Joey asked confused.  
''Because you don't have a brain!'' Tristian sweat-dropped.  
''Because you were eating while Yugi was talking!'' said Tea.  
''Now I remember! That chicken tasted good!'' Joey said rubbing his stomach. Everyone sweat-dropped. ''Just keep running!'' Yugi said.

When they were on the top they saw a girl fighting a duel with some guy. The recognized that that guy was Bakura,Yami Bakura. The girl had spiked yellow hair covering her right eye while the rest of her pink-black hair was free down her back. Her part of her pink-black hair was like just like Yugi's. Her left violet eye had a scar over it. She looked similarly to Yami. She was wearing a black leather skirt with a belt around it. She also wore black leather boots with a same shirt and jacket like Yami. On her right hand she had a black without-fingers glove. She had a duel disk on her left wrist. She was smiling and even with that scar on her eye she had a really pretty face. Talking about a pretty face,she also had a very good looking body,so when Joey and Tristian saw her their jaws dropped. But the thing that especially caught their attention was that,that girl had a Millennium Puzzle around her neck. They were to shocked to say something.

''You can't defeat me,Bakura!'' the girl said. On her field she had some strange monsters that Yugi and the others never saw before. First there was a big brown bear with a golden star on top of his forehead and there was also a lion with the same golden star on top of his forehead.

''May I ask: Forgot the past?'' asked Bakura of sudden smirking. The girls face looked hurt. ''Your family? Your brother?'' Bakura continued. Shining tears could be seen falling out of the girls eyes. Then in one moment her Puzzle started to glow and on her forehead appeared a golden Egyptian eye.

''Don't ever say something like that again!'' she yelled at him.

''Oh really? Then why don't you look there and remember someone!'' he told her and pointed at Yugi not even turning his head to him. The girl looked at Yugi and then spotted his Puzzle around his neck and her eyes got wide. Then she collapsed on her knees.

''It...can't...be...'' she said and fell down.

''We have to help her!'' said Joey and they all started running to her,but they stopped when they saw her stand up. But she looked quite different. Her Puzzle stopped glowing and the eye on her forehead disappeared. Her same yellow hair still was covering her right eye,but pink-black hair was in a pony-tail that lose down the rest of her hair. Her left eye looked like Marik's,but just in a violet color. Over that eye she also had scar. Also the clothes stayed the same just now her jacket was off. She putt her hand on her head and asked:  
''Where am I? What is going on?'' Then she saw Bakura and sighed. ''Now I remember! My hikari was having a duel,with Baky...''

Tristian and Joey laughed. ''Baky!? That's your nickname!?'' asked Joey Bakura.

Bakura growled under his breath and yelled at the girl: ''How many times have I told you,Katharine?! Do not call me Baky!''

''So you want me to call you Kitty,or Fluffy?'' the girl asked smirking. Bakura growled again.

''You didn't even changed a little over 5000 years...'' Bakura said smirking when he calmed down. ''I guess so... We spirits don't change easy...'' the girl said.

''Wait you're a spirit?'' asked Tea.

''Yes,she is... And the most weirdest thing is that in the body of her host lives another spirit...'' Bakura said. Everyone except the girl looked shocked at him. ''Two spirits in one body?! No way!'' Yugi said.

''And that girl before you...was she the second spirit?'' asked Tea,Katharine. ''You mean Teodora? Yea,she's the second spirit.'' said Katharine. Then she turned to Yugi and said: ''Bring out the Pharaoh! I need to take care of some family business with him...''

''Family?'' asked Yugi confused.

''Yes...family business! Take him out or you will get my bad side out!'' she said angry a bit.

''And trust me... You don't want that...'' Bakura said sighing.

''But-'' Yugi started but Yami's though cut him of: ''It's okay,Yugi...'' Yugi looked worried. ''Are you sure you will be fine?'' he asked. Yami nodded smiling.

Katharine sighed. ''He'll be fine... You don't have to worry!''

Yugi looked surprised at her. ''You can see what we think?!''

''I have many powers,that I will explain later... Just bring him out!'' she sighed again.  
Yugi nodded and his Puzzle started to glow and Yami took over.

''Pharaoh,Pharaoh... we didn't see each other over 5000 years...'' Katharine smirked.

''Okay,tell me who are you and what do you want? Are you collecting the Millennium items too,so that's why you want to talk to me?'' Yami asked.

''What? No! I already have two why would I want more?'' she asked. Everyone's eyes widen except Bakura's.

''You have two Millennium items?! How?! I know that there is just seven of them!'' Atem asked.

''I know that one half of your memory is still blank. I was trapped in this Puzzle until a girl named Amy Moto,solved it and released me from it...'' Katharine started explaining.

''Moto?!'' Yugi asked shocked.

''Yes,Moto... I will explain everything when we get to your home Yugi,but let me finish my duel,with Fluffy. After that we will go to your home and talk with your grandpa and I will explain everything...'' She said and turned to Bakura.

''Where wore we? Oh,yea...you only have 500 life points left and no defense! And with two monsters,I'm going to get rid of the rest of your life points and end this! Nice duel,Fluffy even if my hikari did everything this time... Now, Star Bear Polo and Star Lion Leo,attack!'' she said and her beasts attack and Bakura's life points droop to zero. Bakura fall on his knees and Katharine walked over to him.

''Now you are going to take a little nap...'' she said smirking and put two fingers on Bakura's forehead. She closed her eyes and her Puzzle started to glow. Everyone looked shocked at what was she doing.

''You will not take me that easy!'' Bakura said and his ring started to glow. But Katharine just smirked.

''I will. You forgot that I have a much more bigger power,Baky...''

Then her scar started to glow and around her eye appeared a Egyptian eye that started to glow too. Bakura fall down and everyone run to them wide-eyed.

''What did you do to him?!'' Yami asked.

Katharine smirked and sighed. "I just made him take a nap,because we have to take him with us and I'm sure that he will not get so along with that..."

"But how is Bakura alive?! Wasn't he destroyed with Zorc The Dark one?!" Yami remembered.

"Not quite..." Kathrine looked at Yami then at Joey and Tristian. "Can you two bring Bakura? We need him with us actually..."

Joey and Tristian looked at each other,nodded,walked over to Bakura and wrapped his arms around theirs.

"Lets go!" Katharine said.

~At Yugi's home-At the Game Shop~

While Bakura was unconscious laying on the couch,Yugi and the others-along with Yugi's grandpa-were sitting close to him talking...

"So... Can you start explaining,please?" Grandpa looked at Katharine.

"I'm positive you know that Yugi has a twin sister?" She looked back. Solomon looked shocked at her,while others really surprised.

"Twin sister?!" Yugi asked wide-eyed.

Solomon sighed. "I know... But Yugi doesn't remember her,because they were really little when she disappeared..."

"She disappeared?" asked Tea looking sad. Solomon just nodded.

"Not quite..." Kathrine closed her eyes.

"How? When she got sick she disappeared from the hospital!" Solomon said looking at Yugi.

"I will let her take over and she'll explain..." Kathrine smirked.

"Take over?" asked Joey confused.

"Yes. Sense she's my host and all..." Katharine shrugged her shoulders. The her puzzle started to glow and Katharine was no longer there. On her place was a little girl same high'ts as Yugi. Her spiked yellow hair was covering her right eye while the pink-black hair was in a pony-tail that was in a low head-band. The eye that was not covered was just like Yugi's only her eye had a scar,but only on the down side. She was wearing the same shirt and coat like Yugi,only she was wearing leather boots and and a leather skirt. She was much like the spirit called Teodora actually.

"Hey Yugi! Hi Grandpa!" She smiled. "Long time no see!"

"Amy?" asked Solomon.

"Yep! That's me!" she looked at him.

"How did you-" Grandpa started,but Amy cut him of:

"I'll explain..." she started. "I quite remember me and Yugi,having fun when we were little... But when I got sick of heart murmur...everything changed... I spent my life at the hospital looking at our family pictures... And when you bring me that...present... allot changed..." she looked away.

"About what present is she talking about,Grandpa?" asked Yugi looking at him.

Solomon sighed. "When I found your Millennium Puzzle I also found another one,Yugi... I give one to you and one to your sister... But the weird thing is that yours is called 'The Millennium Puzzle' and Amy's 'The Star Millennium Puzzle..."

Amy sighed too. "It's true... I tried to solve the Puzzle...and one night when you solved yours I solved mine... But... when I did that I was in a really dark and creepy place and saw a spirit. She was looking a lot like me... She started talking: _"__I am the spirit of your Puzzle... My name is... Teodora... I lost my twin brother and allot of my memory... I can cure and help you,but if you accept I will become a part of you,just like someone else... We will take a great journey together and find a lot about your power that you got from your sickness... But only if you are ready to take the risk... because the power is may to great for you and it can destroy you... Can you take it?" ..._I just nodded at her offer. The I could feel a great pain on my scar,that I got from the accident that I got sick of. Then of sudden around me appeared creatures that I never saw before... Also on my right eye I got a scar. When I woke up I thought that everything was a dream,but I soon realized that it wasn't.. The scar and the solved Puzzle were the proof. I stud up,got dressed and escaped from the hospital. At that time I was just eight years old,but still knew I had to do it. I faced so much with Teodora and we soon realized that there is another spirit in the Puzzle-better said Kathrine.. at times she wasn't much of a help,but sometimes she was... Teodora remembers just a bit about her past,so we tried to find out something but we couldn't... So we thought that if we found you we will may find some answers..." she sighed.

Everyone was looking shocked at her and then Bakura woke up. All eyes were on him,while his traveled to Amy.

He sighed in relief. "Thank Ra... Better this little mortal then Katharine..."

"Hey Baky!" Amy greeted.

"Don't call me Baky!" he growled blushing.

"Whatever Fluffy!" she said shrugging her shoulders while he growled more.

"How is he still alive?!" Tristian and Joey jumped while everyone sweat-dropped at them.

"I'll let Kathrine explain that!" Amy smiled and Kathrine took over. She smirked at Bakura. "Hey Kitty!"

"You wanted to know how is that he's still alive.. Well...lets start with this: When you defeated Zork you just destroyed his power and not his spirit. He is still a part of Ryou,but he can't use the other Millennium items or do something dangerous. So he's just a little helpless little kitten that he always was. Just in a shadow or night game he can be..um... really dangerous..." she sighed as Bakura smirked.

"Night Game?" asked Yugi confused.

"Yea,except the shadow game the night game is dangerous too... Of course,there are more types of games,but the Night game can be dangerous... But my-our better said-our duel deck is build perfectly for a Star or Night game..."

"What kind of deck do ya have?" asked Joey.

Katharine smirked. "Star Wings Deck"

"Star Wings? I never heard of that before.." said Solomon.

"The legend says that when Pegasus was looking for the God Cards in Egypt he also found five stones. He quickly discovered that those stones were stars that fall of the sky five thousand years ago. Also he discovered that there were 10 stones. After finishing the God Cards he traveled the world to find the five other stones. He found them in Greece and made the deck out of them. They say that when those 10 stars are on the sky the are showing the most powerful Wing monster... Recently we found out that there are five more stones to be found... And sense the all the cards we have are the Star cards the five others must be the Wing ones..." Katharine sighed. "So except finding everything out about our past we have to find those stones too... I have to go and see if Teodora is alright... Baky damaged her pretty much..." she glared at Bakura and let Amy take over.

"Wow,sis! You deck is really cool!" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Yugi! I heard that you have the Dark Magician!" Amy said excited.

"That's right!" Yugi said and showed his Dark Magician card to her.

"Wow! It's really cool! I also have a Star Magician!" Amy showed her Star Magician card to Yugi as his eyes went wide when he saw the card. It looked like the Dark Magician only her's had light brown hair and was in a white-gold color. Also On his wand was a golden star.

"You Magician is awesome! I have a Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi smiled and showed Amy the card.

"She's really cute! I think she'll get along pretty well with my Star Magician Girl!" Amy then showed Yugi her card. She looked like The Dark Magician Girl,but her hair was also light brown and where Dark Magician Girls's clothes was pink/blue Star Magician Girl's was yellow/white. Olso the Star Girl had a golden star pedant on her necklace.

"Do you have some other Star Cards?" asked Yugi. Amy nodded smiling and showed Yugi her cards.

Solomon smiled. "I didn't seen them like this along time..."

"Can someone remind me: What the frig am I doing here?!" asked Bakura crossing his arms,a bit angry.

Everyone looked at him and Amy answered: "Because you will help us find Wern!"

"Wern?" everyone except Bakura looked confused at her.

Amy sighed closing her eyes. "You will see,but now I have to-" then she paused. For some reason she did. Then her scar started to glow and hurt her. She fall down on her knees in pain.

"Amy?! Are you okay?!" Yugi asked,shocked.

Amy put her hands on her head like she was trying to...stop something..? She started screaming and her face started to change also her hair.

"NO!" she yelled,but when she did it didn't sound like it was just her voice.. It sounded like someone else was screaming too,but in a more evil voice.. Then Amy stopped screaming and got up. Everyone looked confused at her except of Bakura.

He just sighed closing his eyes. "Let me guess...Ka-" he stopped when he saw the girl nod and sigh again. But that girl wasn't Amy, nor Katharine.. It was Teodora,the girl they saw dueling Bakura,before she blacked out.

"Sorry because of that... We had some..problems in the puzzle.." she sighed sitting down.

"Are you Atem's twin sister?" Yugi asked curious. Teodora nodded.

"Well then... I'll let you two talking..." Yugi smiled and Yami took over. Teodora looked at him a bit hurt,a bit happy. Yami walked over to her.

"How do I not remember you?" he asked,looking hurt.

"The half of your memory is still blank..but mine is just a bit clear.." she said looking away.

"Don't worry... We will figure everything out.. " he smiled. She smiled back and asked: "What did you found out 'bout your past?"

Yami sighed and explained everything that happened to them including the Oricalcos thingy,the Marik and Bakura adventures... practically-Everything! After it Teodora asked Yami:

"So...those that mean that I was an Egyptian Queen or something like that?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Guess so..."

"But what the hell was that screaming about before?" Joey asked remembering Amy's screams that made him shiver.

"We had some problems,nothing to worry about..." Teodora faked laughed.

"And what powers do you spirits have?" asked Tea.

Teodora looked at her. " Well... Katharine has the most powerful power,for some reason..."

"Do you think that we can go to Egypt so we can travel to the past again?" Yugi's asked,as his spirit appeared beside Yami.

"I don't know... Maybe it could work..." Amy said as she appeared by Teodora.

"It better... I'm sick of Wern and Baky..." Katharine appeared by Amy and glared at Bakura.

"You know that I can hear you right?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Katharine. She glared at him even more and he glared back. Everyone that could see them sweat-dropped as everybody else was confused.

"Those two hate each other way to much..." Teodora sighed.

Bakura and Katharine blushed. "DO NOT!"

"Sureeeeeeee...whatever you love-birds say..." Amy smirked. The blushed even more and looked away.

"When we will take of to Egypt?" asked Yami.

"We can't soon... We have to take care of Wern and the others first..." Katharine and Amy sighed.

"Who's Wern?" asked Yami confused. The two girl spirits and Teodora looked at each other and nodded.

"Well... It's a long story,but you have to know it..." Teodora smiled.

"I hate this story..." Bakura mumbled.

"Me too..." Teodora sighed. "Time for explanations..."

~*~To Be Continued~*~

A/N: That was long chapter,but the story it's like maybe twenty and more of those... Guess it will be a long time writing... Anyways... I hope you liked the story,because it will get more interesting! Also,I like writing this story the most even if it takes time. Please continue reading and thanks anyways! :) And I will post some Yugioh Gx story's too,soon... and try to finish my 'A Queen or a Thief?' quiz. :D Enjoy all the story's and quizzes! :) Until the other time-  
Bye~


End file.
